An improved and highly sensitive d2 spectrometer will be equipped with an absorption cell that can be evacuated. Drop-size samples of body fluids will be evaporated into the evacuated cell, and the gases evolved will be observed spectrometrically. Ammonia is one gas that will be observable, and there may be others as well.